marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: The Animated Series
Captain America: The Animated Series or Captain America: TAS is the first installment in The Marvel Animated Universe AKA Earth-6160. Characters Heroes Captain America During World War II, Steve Rogers volunteered to receive the experimental Super-Soldier Serum. Enhanced to the pinnacle of human physical potential and armed with an unbreakable shield, he became Captain America. Bucky Captain America's former sidekick named James Buchannan Barnes and was presumably dead after a quarrel with Red Skull and Baron Zemo. Falcon A social worker turned hero, Sam Wilson's bleak outlook on life was wiped away the day he met Captain America. Using a winged costume and his remarkable combat prowess and avian telepathy, he became the Falcon - defender of Harlem. The Invaders The greatest superheroes of their time joined together to fight the Axis powers during World War II. It was also significantly the first team Captain America lives. Wolverine A long-lived mutant with the rage of a beast and the soul of a Samurai, James "Logan" Howlett's once mysterious past is filled with blood, war and betrayal. Possessing an accelerated healing factor, keenly enhanced senses and bone claws in each hand (along with his skeleton) that are coated in adamantium; Wolverine is, without question, the ultimate weapon. He also teamed up with Cap and the Invaders during the 40s. SHIELD A U.N. affiliated intelligence agency dealing primarily with terrorism and superhuman threats that was originally founded by the U.S. government. Villains Red Skull Johann Schmidt is Captain America's/Steve Rogers arch enemy. He's one of the many villains that is in most of the episodes. He has the same powers as Captain America. He has this gun that transports people to a different dimension. He was one of Cap's villains during the 40s. He is known as Red Skull Sin Sinthea Schmidt is the daughter or The Red Skull. She is just as crazy and maniacal and he is. She has an alternate form called Skadi. She is one of Cap's most dangerous foes and the name Sin, rightly fits her. Crossbones Brock Rumlow posed as a SHIELD Agent but was really a undercover HYDRA Agent. After his face was damaged by an explosion and a fight with the Falcon. He was given gauntlets and many weapons. He was given the name Crossbones in the series. Diamondback Originally a thief who threw special diamonds, Rachel Leighton soon joined the Serpent Society and was one of the only "normal" members of the team. She left to do her own thing and received the name diamondback. Baron Blood Originally starting off as a wealthy man named John Falsworth he sought out the castle of Dracula to achieve more wealth and power as the legend stated. Unfortunately, he fell under the hypnotic powers of Dracula, became a vampire, and gained superhuman powers. Dracula bid Falsworth to return to England to wreak havoc upon the country that had repulsed him earlier while Dracula himself fought Abraham van Helsing and other enemies. He was one of Cap's villains during the 40s. Hitler Hitler was one of the most evil men to ever walk the face of the Earth. He spread fear through the world and was one of Captain America's biggest foes. Cap did eventually give him a punch in the jaw. He was one of Cap's villains during the 40s. Hate-Monger Hate Monger is the name adopted by Adolf Hitler's consciousness throughout multiple cloned bodies. Armed with a gun that controls hatred, he wishes to plunge the world into racial purging. Hate-Monger has died several times, but his consciousness has always transferred itself to other bodies prolonging his existence. Arnim Zola took place in this process and helped Hate Monger continue. The Bio-Fanatic Scientist Arnim Zola became one of the first biochemists in history after finding notes and equipment belonging to the offshoot race of humanity, the Deviants. He learned many things from his studies, including the ability to transfer people's essence into clones of their original bodies. He was one of Cap's main villains in the 40s. He oftenly worked alongside Red Skull in the 40s. Heinz Kruger One of Captain America's first enemies and the killer of Professor Erskine. His action let to Steve Rogers becoming the first and only Super-Soldier. He was hired by Red Skull to do this and was one of Cap's main villains in the 40s. Vermin Edward Whelan was transformed by the second Baron Zemo into the hideous, beastly, rat creature that he is today. Nuke Nuke is the result of an attempt to recreate the process that created Captain America. With the American flag tattooed on his face, and believing he is still fighting in the Vietnam war, the highly unstable Nuke has been conditioned to blindly follow any orders his superiors give. He is one of Captain America's most dangerous and violent enemies that even pushed Captain America to the edge. Superia Scientific genius, time-altering terrorist and would-be World Conqueror, Superia is a misandrist and villain who has fought Captain America on several occasions. She has very similar powers to Carol Danvers. Baron Heinrich Zemo Dr. Heinrich Zemo was the 12th Baron Zemo and a Nazi war criminal. He was affected by Adhesive X in a battle with Captain America and the adhesive covered Zemo's cowled head, which became permanently affixed. Baron Helmut Zemo The 13th Baron in the Zemo bloodline. Helmut followed in the footsteps of his father before him, becoming an enemy of Captain America and the Avengers. Batroc Mercenary, formerly of the French Foreign Legion. He is one of the most formidable unarmed combatants in the world. He has mastered numerous martial arts and is perhaps the world's leading master of Savate, the French art of kick boxing. He is an accomplished thief and smuggler. Baron Von Strucker Ever since WWII, Baron Strucker has been causing misery and destruction, first as the Red Skull's second-in-command, later as ruler of the terrorist group HYDRA. Doctor Faustus Doctor Faustus is a villain mostly conspiring against Captain America. He deems himself "Master of Mens' Minds" for using psychological combat against his enemies. Machinesmith A former criminal named Samuel Saxson who became a cyborg after his death. Madame Hydra/Viper Viper is the former terrorist leader of HYDRA and an enemy of Captain America, Nick Fury and Wolverine among many others. While she is not the ruler of Madripoor, she did - or does - own it. HYDRA A worldwide subversive organization under the leadership of Johann Schmidt as the scientific branch of the Nazi Schutzstaffel dedicated to global domination. At its height, HYDRA was the most extensive, powerful, and dangerous organization in history. AIM An organization of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all governments by technological means. MODOK M.O.D.O.K. is an acronym for Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing. He has a plethora of psychic powers, which he used to take control of A.I.M. Serpent Society The Serpent Society is an organization of snake-themed supervillains banded together by Sidewinder as he promised they would never be imprisoned, thanks to his power. US Agent John Walker had his strength enhanced in hopes of being a hero for his country like his fallen brother. Eel Edward Lavell took the mantle of the Eel from the deceased Leopold Stryke, and has upgraded his armor and technology to enhance his criminal lifestyle.Category:Earth-6160 Category:TV Series Category:Unfinished Category:Captain America